


The Gift of Love Illuminates

by slashwriter (Trinket)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Secret Snarry Swap 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/slashwriter
Summary: Thank you to Torino10154 and Lilyseyes for hosting this Secret Snarry Swap. I had a lot of fun writing this. And may the Holidays be merry and bright for all no matter which winter holiday they celebrate (Hanukkah, Christmas, Kwanzaa, Saturnalia, etc)!Written for Prompt #14 from Lilyseyes: The Christmas after the Final Battle, Harry (who nursed Severus back to health) decides they need a holiday away from Hogwarts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Torino10154 and Lilyseyes for hosting this Secret Snarry Swap. I had a lot of fun writing this. And may the Holidays be merry and bright for all no matter which winter holiday they celebrate (Hanukkah, Christmas, Kwanzaa, Saturnalia, etc)!
> 
> Written for Prompt #14 from Lilyseyes: The Christmas after the Final Battle, Harry (who nursed Severus back to health) decides they need a holiday away from Hogwarts.

How he'd been talked into this, and by Potter of all people, he couldn't quite pinpoint as he stared at the gaudy exterior of the place they were to stay over Christmas break.

“Potter, your choice in locale leaves a lot to be desired.” His mouth pursed into a thin line.

Harry chuckled. “Sorry, sir. It was the only place I could book on such short notice. But it _is_ secluded and no one else is here and the area warded so that we'll have no unexpected visitors.”

“I do not wish to entertain visitors at all. You alone are enough to keep me from a truly relaxing holiday. I do not need yet more dunderheads running about to ruin what peace I may be able to get here despite your oh so glorious presence.”

Harry sighed. “Sir, could you not?”

“Could I not what?”

“Do that.”

He gazed down his overlarge crooked proboscis and quirked a single brow in inquiry.

“Insult me.”

“You wish me to insult you? That can easily be arranged. Still, I did not take you as a glutton for punishment. Yet that might have explained, in part, your habit of getting into trouble.”

Harry shook his head. “No. I meant _don't_ insult me.”

“I suppose I can attempt to tone it done. A little. During these so-called festive holidays.”

Harry had an idea the deputy headmaster to the headmistress hadn't ever had a truly good Christmas. Or whatever the man's family had celebrated.

“Thank you, I think, sir.”

“After you saved my posterior this past spring I thought it only fitting that I try in some small way to thank you for being a Gryffindor fool.”

Harry frowned. “ _Siiir_.”

He lifted a hand and coughed. “Shall we adjourn inside?”

Harry realized it wasn't going to be easy between them, although it hadn't been so terrible since he'd returned to Hogwarts to retake the seventh year he'd never had.

Too bad there were individuals who were out for even a smidgen of vengeance against himself as well as Snape. That or they were being harangued with letter upon letter of worship and so-called admirers wishing to become their latest conquest or even spouse.

Thus Harry himself had decided that during the holidays they needed to get away and only after Snape had been besieged by a new staff member had he acquiesced to join him.

Now his plan could truly unfold as they stepped inside the snow white building with red shutters and roof which had two spruce trees out front with a green postbox that sported a sprig of holly.

The place outside had already been decorated with golden garland and flashing blinking Christmas lights which played a few different sounds associated with well known festive holiday music.

Inside they noticed the scent of cinnamon, ginger and pumpkin spice.

Harry smiled. “It smells good in here.”

“Indeed. Thus far the only pleasant thing about this place.”

“Well, the inside hasn't been decorated. We've no tree. We'll be going out to get one tomorrow.”

“I am sure you'll have fun with that while I am reading.”

He shook his head. “No, Professor Snape. You and I are going to pick out a tree and dress it.”

“Why in Merlin's name would I wish to dress a tree?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Not that kind of dress. We'll find ornaments, lights and garland to put on it.”

“I see. But I am not interested in...”

Before he could finish, Harry lifted a hand. “You're coming with me. After all, I'll have to handle an axe to cut down one of the trees and, being the clumsy Gryffindor...”

Snape huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. For a moment Harry thought a bit of fog, or perhaps smoke, left the Potions Master's nostrils. “Very well. I shall join you lest you should manage to cut short the life which has been afforded to you that is now free of the Dark Lord.”

Harry took a deep calming breath. The man could still get to him at times, but he didn't believe he hated him. Not any longer. He trusted him. After all he'd come to learn. After all that Snape had done for the Order, for Dumbledore, for him, how could he not trust him, even if he could be an out-and-out git.

There was one way to shut him up that he dare not try. Yet.

Besides, he'd intended to get the man to go with him to get a tree.

“Good. Now let’s go pick out a room.”

Several minutes later, they both stood in a small hallway above the ground floor.

Snape glared down his great beak at him. “There is only one room.” A low rumbling growl escaped the man.

“I didn't know.”

“One should always check and double check to be sure their accommodations standards are met, Potter.” He gritted his teeth.

“We could _share_.”

“I. Think. Not. That is most inappropriate. I am your professor and you are a student.”

“I'm of age, sir.”

Snape narrowed his gaze. “Age does not matter here. You shall take the couch downstairs and I shall take the bed.”

Harry really wanted to share with him, but that was perhaps moving a little too fast. At least he'd started this year by doing better and behaving overall better in every class. Particularly Potions. There wasn't a madman after his life, so things were going nicely.

“Of course, sir. Oh! By the way, what happened to the snapdragons I saw this morning at the head table?”

“That is the thirteenth time you've asked.”

“Are they all coming from the same person?”

“I suspect so. I do not, however, understand how they get past the ward.”

“They're not cursed or anything, are they?”

“No. Some of them do make good fresh potions ingredients. Others are simply for aesthetic purposes.”

“Think they'll be able to get flowers or gifts to you here?”

“No, Potter. I do not. This place is even warded against owls, so I imagine any letters sent to me or gifts sent to you will be found at Hogwarts at the end of this little foray from reality.”

Harry blinked. “You don't think you'll get any gifts?”

“I do not.”

“Professor McGonagall?”

Snape remained silent and turned away. Harry could see the look of uncertainty that flashed for only a moment’s time. Still, the man never answered.

Without thinking, he stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, cheek to back.

The man stiffened and had his wand tip at Harry's connected hands. “What are you doing, Potter!?”

Harry slowly let go and backed up. Raised his head and watched the dramatic twirl. Lifting his gaze, he noticed the angry glare.

“Hugging? You.”

For once, it looked like the man nearly dropped his wand before his grip tightened again. “Do not play with me, Potter.”

“I wasn't playing... I just wanted to hug you.”

“Why?”

Harry shrugged. “I don't know. I've wanted to for awhile, since the defeat of Vol... Riddle.”

Of course there was more to it. _Tomorrow_.

With a yawn he turned around. “I'm going to sleep. After a shower and breakfast, we'll go tree hunting.”

He left a stunned and confused Severus Snape behind as he headed for the living room to lie down and rest.

Once he'd showered, he hurried to the kitchen and opened the cupboards, glad that he'd at least asked them to stock the pantry and fridge for two weeks’ worth of food.

When Snape emerged from the upper story of the building, Harry had been making bacon, sausage, eggs, and tea. However, he did prefer a variety, and so decided the breakfast menu for the upcoming days would include international fare.

“Just in time for breakfast, sir.”

“You know how to cook?”

He nodded. “Yes.” He did not elaborate. What was the point in that? Leave the past to the past and enjoy the present while looking forward to the future, even if it was never truly certain one might see it.

Snape sat down and, once Harry had been seated, he picked up the cup of tea and sighed appreciatively. “You may not have any true Potions skill but you do brew a delectable tea.”

Harry ducked his head, feeling his cheeks warm a twinge. That seemed like a compliment, yet wrapped in an insult. Still, he'd take it. Snape had habits of a lifetime to break but, even if he didn't, the man wasn't as cruel as he'd once been. Mellowed, perhaps, now that he no longer had to spy.

' _Doesn't seem by much._ '

Slipping one of his kneazle slippers off, he lifted his foot beneath the table and brushed his toes up Snape's right shin.

His eyes slanted, he noticed the dark-haired wizard stiffen in his seat and hastily put down his teacup.

_“Potter.”_

Harry smiled at him and brought his foot up to on the man’s lap, his heel lightly pressing against the man’s crotch.

_“Potter! Get your foot off.”_

With some reluctance, he did so. But not without noticing the man's eye twitch and feeling the stirrings of an erection.

“Potter. I will not be led astray. I am not a fool. You will cease whatever game it is you're playing. Or so help me, I will hex you into next week.”

Harry sighed and looked down at his own lap. “It's not a game, sir. I do, however, seem to have difficulty trying to take things slow. Especially now that we're alone.”

Snape inhaled and exhaled. Again. And again. “I am your professor. You are my student. It is forbidden.”

He glanced up. “Not for those who were supposed to have graduated Hogwarts last year but were unable to.”

“And _how_ would you know this?”

“Because Draco asked when Charlie came to take over for Hagrid while he's on a two-year sabbatical, whatever that is.”

“An extended leave of absence that is not wholly a holiday but can be, at least in part, but will require him to either write a book or gather information for someone else to write one.”

“Oh...”

“Potter, I suggest we end this here. We will finish consuming this meal and then go and find you a blasted tree to decorate. And if... you feel some regard for me that is not entirely and on its own lust, then you will need to prove to me that I can trust what you say. I am not an easy or kind man. I am possessive of that which is mine and would expect much from you. But I find this to be a hoax, as there is no one that could ever want someone like myself.”

Harry wanted to say something but Snape lifted his hand for silence. He frowned but finished his breakfast, as did the man sitting across from him.

Perhaps he should not have been quite so bold. And should have stuck better to his plan. Yet it had been all too tempting, and something from deep within him had urged him to make contact with Snape. That part within him had been far from satisfied. There hadn't even been any skin-to-skin contact before his efforts, small as they were, had been squashed.

Harry took out the sled he'd bought via owl order and shrunk to fit into his bags. It could sit two persons as well as carry a tree on it, if one placed it properly.

He didn't care about anything else but spending his time with Severus Snape. And spending time with him meant finding a perfect tree for the holidays.

“What about this one, Potter?”

“Sir?”

“Yes?”

“Could you please call me _Harry_?”

“I suppose I could endeavor to try. Harry.”

“Can I call you Severus?”

He frowned. “Not at school while you are still a student.”

Harry took that to mean he could call him by name when they weren't there.

“Severus, I think a larger tree would be better. This one is too small.”

Snape turned and stared at a tree that would have touched the ceiling in the Great Hall. “What of this one?”

“Too big for the place we're at. Think of a tree maybe only a half a foot taller than you. At least that way you can put the star on top.”

They walked side by side, pulling the sled behind them as they searched for a spruce that would be just right.

Both of them stopped in front of a tree. It drew them to it like bees to pollen.

Snape: “It's the proper height.”

Harry: “Its limbs aren't too long or too short.”

“Blue Spruce.”

“No pixies.”

“No animals.”

“Perfect,” they said in unison.

Until a door on the trunk opened, startling the pair of them.

Harry worried his lower lip between his teeth. “I want to go in.”

“I do not think that wise, Potter.”

“Harry.”

Snape's lip curled. “Harry.”

From the door a figure appeared. With long white hair with one lock of it in a braid, eyes ice blue with the faintest glow, and long pointed ears. The man appeared to be taller than Harry but shorter than Snape.

What caught Harry's attention more than anything was what he wore. A green waistcoat over a white dress shirt. Black leather trousers. A red fabric belt matching the color of a pointed red hat, which had a bell hanging from its tip, and matching curled shoes. Around their neck a small golden chain with a red-and-white-striped gem in the shape of a tiny candy cane.

Harry stared, openmouthed. “An elf.”

Snape frowned. “That is _no_ elf. Elves are small in stature and bald. They do not dress like that.” His gaze flickered to the oddly dressed man. “Who are you?”

“I, sir, am an elf. One of Santa's. But he has taken ill.”

“Santa's _real_?” Harry frowned. He couldn't believe it. After all, he'd never received a gift from the jolly old man.

“Yes. A wizard with a line more ancient than that anywhere else in the world has ever seen.”

Snape frowned. “I am not sure I buy this. But whoever might have taken ill. Why?”

“He always takes ill when a new Holiday Elf is about to come into their creature inheritance. He is and remains the first Holiday Elf, once he was granted immortality as long as he keeps children happy and does not change from the jolly man he ever was. I traced the signature here.” He lifted a hand in front of his nose and waved it. “And I am proved correct. The air is ripe with pheromones.”

Snape quirked a brow.

Harry blinked. “What do you mean?”

The elf rolled his eyes. “I mean that you are about to go into estrus.”

“Estrus?” Harry stared, gaze blank.

Snape muttered. “In heat Potter. Like a cat, noted by their caterwauling.”

Harry sputtered, “Wh-wh-what!?” He glared at the elf. “You're mistaken.”

“Well, you're eighteen, Harry James Potter. Being alone with one’s mate if one is spawny enough to find them during their life time can bring it about. At least, if they're even a little bit in love with their mate. It _always_ happens close to Christmas, too.”

“Potter, if this is a trick between you and your friends to try and get me to believe...”

Harry shook his head. “It's not. I don't even know who this is.”

The elf sighed. “I'm Jingle Kringle. Third generation elf. I'll let you guess my age but I won’t say. If you do not believe me, please step into the tree and we'll arrive at the North Pole. You know, it’s not actually the North Pole but wizard space in Finland. It is also, of course, under one of the better charms to keep the place unnoticed.”

Harry and Snape glanced at teach other, both a bit skeptical. Yet how could anyone get past the wards?

And why hadn't Santa ever given either of them anything?

Harry and Snape nodded to each other.

Snape took Harry's hand. His other hand held his wand as they stepped in behind the white haired Holiday Elf.

Harry's eyes widened as they came out the other side, having felt the horrible tug of a Portkey taking them somewhere. 

Here they could see endless snow and an ancient castle and smaller buildings like those of a village.

There were more with pointy hats and shoes, but not all their hair appeared to be white, despite it appearing to be the dominant hair color.

In each window they passed they could see Holiday Elves busily wrapping gifts and whittling away wood to make toys and sewing the last bits of a teddy bear.

What had both Harry and Severus gasping were the bodies. Of infants. With names nearby. Of James and Lily Potter. Of Remus and Sirius. Of Tonks and Fred. Dumbledore and Cedric. Of the Creevey boy and more besides.

Harry whispered, “Wh-what's going on...”

The elves turned to stare at him. “We can clone bodies and call their spirits back to them. But only if they wish to live here forever, as they can never leave this place. Most choose to remain in the land of the dead. Of course, they have to relive their childhood unless we can brew an aging potion. Sadly, that has been lost to time.”

“Y-you didn't make one of... Tom Riddle, did you?” Harry asked as Snape's mouth twisted into a grimace.

“No. We're certain his soul was utterly obliterated. There's no coming back from that. Although if his soul wasn't destroyed, we'd rather not, since he'd be bringing memories with him. But one never knows if he could be reincarnated naturally. If he were, well, at least he wouldn't have his memories. Our lives and experiences are quite different from life to life.”

The pair of them, Harry and Snape, shuddered and shared a look.

Harry whispered to Snape, “Well, I'm convinced. I don't like to sound like I'm an animal going into heat.”

Snape chuckled, the sound like melting dark chocolate. “Don't worry. I shall be gentle with you.”

Harry whirled around eyes round, “Y-you...”

Snape nodded with a smirk. “It seems fate has already decided you are mine.”

“And you mine?”

He nodded.

“Have you ever...”

“No. I have never had time to indulge in baser desires. But I have read up on the subject. And you?”

“Just some light snogging with a couple of girls. Not at the same time.”

The two had forgotten the other Holiday Elves that were staring at them. Some had wrinkled noses due to the pheromones, while others looked on dreamily for one reason or another.

Harry murmured, “I wonder why Santa never sent me anything?”

Snape: “Or me.”

One passing elf answered, “He did when you were lads. But in later years, well... there were reasons.”

Harry and Snape spoke in unison: “I never received _anything_.”

The elf sighed. “Dudley got your gifts, Harry, and Tobias sold yours, Severus.”

Both of them frowned. _Of course_.

“Oh, before you two _do_ go and take care of things, do be aware that Holiday Elves of any gender are capable of getting pregnant and are extremely fertile. Human contraception doesn't work, and even magic charms half the time don't, either.”

Harry's eyes widened. “What... I could...”

Snape blinked. “That is... interesting.”

Harry looked up shyly at Snape.

The elf smirked. “Holiday Elves can also impregnate others who are not Holiday Elves.” With that said the elf skipped away while whistling.

Harry wasn't sure how to feel about this. He'd always wanted a family. A _real_ family. Of his own. Not the Dursleys’. He shuddered to think he'd ever wish to have a family like them. Not the Weasleys, though in a way they were as close to family as he'd ever get after his godfather had gone through the veil at the Ministry.

Snape frowned at Harry. “Don't be getting ideas in your head, Potter.”

He blinked. “Don't you want children?”

“Not if I'm to carry them.”

His lips pursed. “You want to be on top all the time?”

Snape sputtered as if not quite sure what to say each time he opened his mouth. 

“Who said we'd be doing _that_?”

Harry moved to stand toe to toe with Snape. He looked up, his hands moving up as well, to wrap around behind his neck. “Doesn't us being mates prove that I wasn't lying or trying to play with you?” His cock hardened even there amidst the bustling crowd of Holiday Elves.

“I do not wish to risk impregnating you. Not whilst you are still in school, Potter.”

“Call me Harry.” One of his hands moved down from behind Snape's shoulder to his chest, the palm gliding down and beneath the cloak to cup the man’s crotch.

“ _Harry_. You will cease this, this instant,” he growled through gritted teeth.

He couldn't help it as he reached up to brush his lips over those of the Potions Master.

With a reluctant sigh he stepped away and removed his hands from his mate. He knew its truth deep down within.

Snape glared down at the young wizard. Who, they'd both just learned, was turning into a Holiday Elf going into estrus. A creature that had never been covered in any book he'd ever read. He wondered why. Perhaps it was to remain a secret so that non-Muggle children didn't go looking for the place and make things difficult.

“Harry.” He paused as the young adult male looked up at him.

“Yes, Severus?”

“If I am to take care of you during your... _time of need_ I would prefer we do so in the comfort of a bed. Neither of us has very much experience and so it is more than likely to be awkward. Not to mention that I am a private man and do not wish for others to be privy to our actions.”

Harry nodded. He could understand that. Yet he felt warm under the collar despite being outside in the snow.

“And I am sure we also have to help this Santa individual get well by completing the bond between us as mates.”

Harry chuckled. “Well, I'm not really interested in that, but at least it benefits someone else who at least tries to bring joy to all the world.”

Snape nodded. “Shall we return to our tree hunt?”

He placed his hand in his professor’s. They walked along the path and, finding the tree they'd come out of, went through and returned to where they'd been.

Harry sighed. “A perfect tree. But we can't cut this one down.”

“No. Not when we know where it leads. Perhaps this one next to it. It is your exact height.”

“It'll do. And then...”

Snape arched a brow.

“We can...”

Snape arched his other brow.

“Build a snowman!” He chuckled at the man's stunned expression. Surely he'd thought he'd say something else.

“A snowman? I am too old to be building snowmen. It is a child's game.”

“Well, consider it practice for when we have children.”

“You... actually want children.”

“Of course! Don't you?”

“I never expected I'd be in a position where I'd get the chance.”

Harry picked up the axe, but Snape frowned at him.

“Potter, you will give me that axe and allow me to chop down this blue spruce.”

Harry sighed and, as carefully as possible, handed the tool to him. “You're forgetting my name, Severus.”

When Snape took the first swing he spoke. “I would be honored to be a father, Harry. As long as you're Mummy.”

Harry stared. “That's a title given to women. I think I'd prefer Daddy, or Papa.”

Snape smirked. “We shall see.”

Harry himself smirked. Perhaps he'd change the man’s mind about carrying. Although he was curious to carry a baby himself, he thought Severus Snape would look glorious. Perhaps they could even carry at the same time.

They both moved as the tree fell and they called out, “Timber!” Yet not quite sure why, as they were neither of them lumberjacks.

Harry flicked his wand at the tree. “Wingardium Leviosa!”

He moved the tree onto the sled.

Harry smiled at Severus Snape. “Let's get our prize to our current dwelling. We can decorate tomorrow.”

“And what of the snowman?”

“We can build one tomorrow.”

“Change your mind already, Harry?”

Harry's cheeks flushed. “Yes. Despite the cold, just being near you has me hard as a rock, Severus.”

“I am not unaffected,” the man growled as he snapped his teeth closed.

Harry turned, wide-eyed, to stare at him. The man's incisors were now longer and looked quite sharp. “Tell me you're not a vampire.”

“Don't be ridiculous, Po... Harry.”

When the man exhaled, Harry's eyes widened. Coming from the older wizard's nostrils was a bit of light gray smoke.

“Severus...”

“What?” The man's eyes flashed, the iris and pupil within them turning to slits like those of a reptile, more precisely a snake.

“You're smoking.”

His brows furrowed. “You must be mistaken. I do not indulge in that Muggle vice of improper use of the tobacco plant.”

“No... but there's smoke coming out of your nose.”

“Potter,” he growled.

Harry shivered. “And _that_ growl. Smokin' hot.”

Snape frowned. Shook his head. Grabbed one of Harry's hands and led them back the rest of the way, whereupon they levitated the tree to the living room and set it in front of the largest window there.

Harry, once he believed the tree secure in its transfigured stand, conjured some mistletoe over Snape's head.

He grabbed onto the lapels of the Potions Master’s black button-down shirt. And reached up to brush his lips over his.

The man stiffened. He brought his hands up to his shoulders and Harry worried he was going to try pushing him away.

Instead, the hands held onto him. He felt the older wizard’s tongue teasing at his lips. But then he startled as he felt a pinprick at his upper lip.

He backed away and lifted his right hand’s fingertips to the lip. He felt the smallest drop of blood.

Snape gazed down – stricken. “Potter... Harry... I'm sorry. I did not mean to bite you.”

Harry blinked and stared at the sharp fangs. “I think your new fangs might be at fault, but you should not blame yourself, sir. Now, give me your hand, please.”

Snape's brows furrowed. After a few seconds’ hesitation, he placed one hand in Harry's.

Harry smiled and gave his hand a small squeeze before turning and leading them upstairs to the bedroom. He pulled out his wand, spoke the transfiguration spell, and made the bed twice as large as before.

With a shudder, Snape growled as he felt something shift along his ears and down his neck.

Harry's eyes widened at the sight of Slytherin green scales appearing on either side of the dark-eyed wizard's neck and his ears grew pointed, with small silver tufts of fur.

Without preamble, his hands moved to the front of the man’s attire. “You've got _way_ too many buttons.”

“In this situation, I agree.”

Where Harry tried to be careful not to damage Snape's clothing, Snape himself appeared to have no qualms about tearing the shirt Harry wore to smithereens.

Not as though Harry needed the shirt, anyway. He'd been meaning to go shop for clothes that weren't hand-me-downs. Not that there was anything wrong with that, if a family really had to stretch their funds.

Once Snape had Harry standing there without a stitch on, he helped with the rest of the buttons that had frustrated Harry no end.

Harry gulped when he saw the size of Severus Snape's cock.

“You're... huge.”

Snape smirked. “You're not unimpressive in that quarter yourself, Harry. But I was not expecting you to not have any hair.”

He blinked. “I _did_.” He ran his hands down over his legs and back up.

“Perhaps it is a Holiday Elf feature? Your ears are even beginning to point. You always did look a bit elfish. Now I'm aware as to why.” As he spoke, he backed Harry up to the bed where, once the back of his knees touched, he toppled backward and bounced a couple of times on the mattress.

Harry moved up the bed so that his head rested on the pillows. He took one to set beneath his hips.

He watched Snape, who stood at the foot of the bed. Brows furrowed. Body stiff. Glancing down at him, then away and back.

“Severus?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“Are you okay?”

“I'm fine.”

“Are you sure? Is something wrong?”

Snape sighed. “This is, I must admit, a tad on the embarrassing side. Yet I must confess I am at a loss as to what to do now. Until you, I've never been kissed, other than by those who thought to prank me whilst still a schoolboy myself.”

Harry's eyes widened. Snape. A virgin. Who would have guessed? Seemed the Slytherins had been wrong about Snape being the god of shagging.

His mouth curled into a smile, knowing that Severus Snape would soon be all his. “I've only had two kisses, by two different girls. We'll learn together, Severus. I've done some reading,” he flushed, “so if you haven't, then I can tell you what I know and we can go from there?”

Snape nodded and lay down beside Harry, who turned so that they were face to face – their hard, dripping, slightly purple cocks brushing against each other.

Snape's breath hitched.

Harry moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head as his lashes fluttered.

“Harry...” Snape growled his name, his body gyrating of its own volition.

Harry's breath came in little gasping moans as his body, too, began to grind against Snape. “Bugger! Feels so _good_.”

He grabbed one of Snape's hands and guided it to their cocks. With Snape's hand and one of his own hands wrapped around both their cocks, he shivered in pleasure as beads of perspiration appeared on his forehead, upper lip, the back of his neck and chest – as well as Snape's.

“Pump _faster_ , Severus.”

Snape grunted and growled, speaking many an expletive that Harry had not even realized was in the man’s repertoire. 

Their legs entangled, their free hands went to each other’s hair.

Snape felt the soft tresses of the younger wizard.

Harry didn't care that Snape's hair was a bit slippery, as long as they were touching.

Snape moved his hand from Harry's hair and trailed his fingertips behind his ear, down his neck, over the front of his shoulder down to a nipple. Gave a tweak and watched wide-eyed as Harry Potter shuddered and tossed back his head, arching his body as he cried out in pleasure. Felt the warm sticky splash of the young wizard's seed fall upon his lower torso and thighs.

Snape himself felt the muscles of his abdomen tighten and quiver before the tension suddenly released, no more than a minute after the gorgeous green-eyed monster.

The two laid their heads back on the pillows, panting to gain their breath back after coming down from being high on pleasure endorphins. Scales, pointy ears, smoke and fangs having disappeared in their afterglow.

Snape smirked. “That was... enjoyable.”

“It was bloody fantastic! But now we'll have to wait until later to find out how it feels to have your big beautiful cock up my arse.”

“I can hardly wait.”

“I don't think either of us is _hard_ right now.”

Snape smacked Harry with a pillow.

Harry giggled and quickly kissed him before falling asleep while Snape watched him, bemused.

****

Harry tugged on Snape's arm. “Come on Severus. Let's go build a snowman.”

The cheery look upon the young wizard's countenance earned a thin-lipped glare.

“I don't see why I must partake in the building of a snowman, Potter.”

Harry cleared his throat.

“ _Harry_.” He didn't know why it proved so difficult to speak the young man's given name with ease when he appeared to have charged ahead calling him Severus as if he'd never called him anything but.

“Have you ever built one before?”

“I can't say that I have.”

“Then think of it as a new tradition. We can celebrate this day as our Snowman Family day. After, we'll have gingerbread men and peppermint hot cocoa with a large marshmallow. Don't think of it as a child's frivolity. Think of it as something to do with family.”

Snape frowned, lowered his head, face veiled by his hair. “I do not have any family.”

Harry blinked. Moved to wrap his arms around Snape's waist. “I'll be your family.”

“And I yours, I presume.”

Harry tilted back his head and let out a robust, jovial laugh. “Of course. And if we're lucky, we'll grow our family.”

Unable to help himself, or perhaps he just didn't wish to, he lowered his head and bumped his nose against that of the green-eyed man.

Harry blinked, his breath warm against Snape's lips. “Severus?”

Turning his head at a slight angle instead of speaking, he captured the young wizard's lips with his own.

Harry's eyes widened, then slanted as he parted his lips to allow Snape's tongue access.

Snape's fingers worked their way into Harry's hair, fisting soft strands between fingers as his own eyes slanted and fell to a close, allowing his other senses to take him on a whirlwind.

Harry shivered, his moan muffled by their connected mouths as he felt the ever-so-slow movement of Snape's tongue gliding over his.

Each movement was as sensual as the last. His own hands moved up to entangle in the older wizard's hair, which felt surprisingly soft to the touch and far from slippery, as it had seemed the day before.

Unlike yesterday, the man smelled of an ocean breeze with a hint of spice he couldn't put his finger on.

When Snape's tongue began to twist around his, his own twisted in the opposite direction – like an embrace between two organs, aside from the tissue that made up their bodies or their erect pricks.

His eyes fluttered to a close as his knees grew weak, need shooting through him. His whimper breathed into their kiss.

He could feel the heat of saliva building up by both their salivary glands. Each of them panted into the other’s mouth. Their lips never fully parted, even if the corners of said mouths parted from the other to draw in what air they could manage.

With a resounding smack of lips, the two flushed with desire and saliva dribbled down their chins – most of it having collected in Harry's mouth.

“Harry, you look quite lewd.”

His eyes popped open, pupils dilated and darkened with need.

“Now then, shall we build that snowman you were blithering about?”

His eyes narrowed at the Potions Master. Without a wave of a wand or a word they were both cleansed of whatever was caused by that long, wet and messy kiss they'd shared.

“Bastard,” Harry muttered.

“Unfortunately, my parents were married, and I had the misfortune of growing up in my uncouth sire's presence.”

Harry wished he could go back and change that. But since time travel was a dangerous thing and could alter events to where he might not have won or even have been born, he determined that he'd simply have to love Severus Snape even more and show him the joys of it.

He walked further out into the snow. “Let's start with the bottom part of the snowman.”

He lifted some snow and compacted it into a snowball.

“Harry, that does not look like a snowman.”

“I'm not done.” He set it down and began to roll it. “Severus, get started on the next one.”

His eyes lingered on Snape's arse as the man bent over to retrieve snow, make it into a ball and begin rolling it through the rest of the snow on the ground.

He gulped. _Damn_. One of them could have been buggering the other if Snape... Severus hadn't decided to tease him and then continue with their original plans.

' _The man's a damn tease_.'

Harry rolled the bottom onto a spot in the center of the back garden. “Okay, now lift that one and place it on this one.”

Snape, like Harry, simply thought and concentrated the magic with his eyes. Lifting the second part of the snowman off the ground, he placed it on the first.

Harry, with his hands, lifted the snowman's head and set it on top. His own head was level with that of the snowman.

“We've made a snowman, Harry. I think it is time to go inside for our snack.”

“But we haven't given him a face, or feet or arms.”

Snape flicked his wand out, needing it for more difficult spells to transfigure twigs into two pieces of coal for eyes, a baby carrot for a nose and buttons for the mouth.

Harry grinned and took off his Gryffindor-colored scarf to wrap around the snowman. “Now we just need a hat.”

“The snowman is _fine_ without a hat.”

“I suppose so. It's not like we can use the Sorting Hat, anyway.”

With a couple flicks and a few swishes of Harry's wand, there appeared another snowman. One a smidgen taller than the other, with a longer carrot for a nose. “He needs a Slytherin’s scarf.”

Snape pursued his lips and, after Harry stared at him for several long moments, he rolled his eyes and took his own scarf off to place it on the second snowman.

Harry grinned. “Now neither is lonely.” He grabbed Severus's gloved hand in his and hurried back inside. There they made gingerbread men and peppermint hot cocoa, which they consumed in front of an open fire.

Harry sighed as he sipped his own, once it wasn't scalding hot.

Snape stared at the book peeking out from beneath a pillow on the love seat. The title blazed.

_How to perform as a Top or Bottom for Dummies_

Now, he would not admit to being a dummy. Ever. Not of any kind. However, while he was not naïve, he had no real experience as either a Top or Bottom when it came to sexual relations. And if Potter had that book, it meant he wasn't any more adept or knowledgeable than he. Or perhaps since he was _reading_.

“I see you're studying.”

Harry blinked. “What?”

He reached for the book and pulled it out from beneath a pillow. “This. Is it any good?” He smirked as he watched the young wizard's cheeks flush.

“I... I'm not sure. But it does go into quite a bit of detail. Seems rather mechanical, but then it’s a how-to book, not a porn magazine. Even if there are... examples given with moving bodies.”

Snape dipped his head in a nod. “I see. May I peruse this at my leisure today?” He wanted to know what to do. And make sure neither one of them got hurt, whatever the outcome of their coupling.

Harry nodded. “Of course. I've got more biscuits to bake and send to our friends.”

“Friends? I have no friends.”

“I still think Professor McGonagall is?”

“I concede that Minerva may be, in a way.”

“Well then, send her a gift. Not just the biscuits I'm making. We'll be leaving some for Santa, even if he leaves us nothing.”

Snape frowned. “I suppose doing so this once couldn't hurt. Yet I do not see the need to leave something for Santa. Speaking of... with tomorrow being the Eve of Christmas we may need to speed up the consummation of our bond.”

Harry smiled. “I _wanted_ to do that earlier. Why not now?” He set down his mug and slid to the floor between Snape's legs and began to undo his trousers.

“Harry. I think it better if I read this _first_.”

“Go ahead and read it. I've already read about this. Cucumbers and bananas have their uses.”

“A good source of nutrition.”

Harry chuckled. “Well, that, too.” He reached into Snape's trousers and brought his cock from out of the confinement of his underwear. He flicked his tongue out along the head.

Snape's pupils grew wide until they were truly indistinguishable from the dark irises surrounding them.

“Harry,” he groaned and grabbed onto Harry's hair with one hand. “How could I possibly _read_ when you're arousing me like this?”

He smirked and rolled his tongue around the head. Dragged his tongue along a little vein he'd found, his nose buried against the man’s balls. Once he felt the shudder of need convulse through Severus Snape, he stood up with a smirk. “We'll continue once you're done reading.”

With that, he turned before the older wizard could hex him as he left the room with a bounce in his step and a hearty laugh.

Snape frowned after him, fixed his trousers and turned his gaze to the book.

Scents wafted from the kitchen. Ginger, cinnamon, pumpkin, apple, banana, zucchini, chocolate.

Harry had brought him out something to eat for lunch before returning to the kitchen.

“Are you sure you don't need help, Harry?” he'd asked him.

“No. You finish reading the book. We can always make something together tomorrow.”

With that, the younger wizard had returned to the kitchen. The delicious scents, despite having something to eat, caused his mouth to grow moist with appetite. Then again, that could have been the way Harry's arse had swayed just a little as he walked back to the kitchen while Christmas music played soft and low.

With dinner drawing near, he closed the book on the last page.

He stood up, placed the book down on the mahogany coffee table and moved to enter the kitchen.

“Harry.” He blinked. It seemed dinner was already done, as Harry plated two settings with what looked to be a melt-in-your-mouth pot roast with gravy. Along with it were baby carrots and small potatoes, which had been cooked in the crock pot with the roast itself. Added to all of that, homemade buttermilk biscuits. He could not wait to sink his teeth into those.

Harry looked up with a grin. “Just in time for dinner. I do hope you like pot roast.”

“I do not dislike it.”

Harry chuckled and pulled out a chair for him. “Have a seat, Severus.”

He stiffened. Others who had gotten his seat had often played a trick on him.

Taking a deep breath, he sat down and Harry helped him push in before he moved to take his own seat.

One corner of his mouth curled. It seemed Harry Potter could be trusted. Then again the boy... young man _had_ been the one to save his life and nurse him back to health. And while he had been an invalid for over a month, Potter had been a staunch defender of his, allowing him to stay out of Azkaban and keep his employment at Hogwarts. Then came the accolades and too many people poking into his privacy. Being popular wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Harry smiled at him. His green eyes were vibrant and warm.

A warmth Severus Snape himself didn't know if he'd ever felt before. Not bone deep like this. Maybe when he'd had a friend, he had felt something close to it. Yet this feeling went deeper, warming him from within. Melting ice that had formed around his heart. Opening a door that had for so long been closed behind deadbolt locks and more besides.

For this man, his defenses had been weakened. But he could tell the other was just as vulnerable himself and longing for love, for affection, just as much as he, even if he himself hid it better.

He picked up his eating utensils. Watched Harry do the same, each one unable to tear his gaze from the other.

He noticed the pointed ears and knew that the intensity of his stare affected him. For it appeared the young man could not control their appearance when aroused.

Nor, it seemed, could he as smoke exited when he exhaled and he felt the tingling of his skin along neck, shoulder and ears as scales appeared along with his own pointed and silver-tufted ears.

Harry groaned. “Severus.”

“Yes?”

“Can you turn the heat down?”

“Why?”

“Because you're too _buggering_ hot with your pupils slitted like that filled with... with...”

“Possessiveness?”

“Fierce possessiveness, Severus.”

“I do wonder what I am.”

“Don't care what you are. As long as you're mine.”

“And you mine, Harry.”

Harry set down his fork. “Let's eat later.”

He arched a brow. “Impatient?”

Harry nodded. “Yesss.” He uttered the word in Parseltongue.

Dark eyes widened. “I... understood that.”

“ _You did?_ ”

“ _Indeed. A gift that I found horrid in the wrong hands, but for which I have always held a fascination_.”

Harry chuckled. “Well, now here's a way we can communicate and no one save a Parselmouth or reptile will be able to understand.”

With neither of them holding utensils any longer, they stood and cast preservation charms on their dinner before Snape lifted Harry into his arms.

“You need to eat more. You're far too light.”

“Mhmn. _Later_.” He wrapped his arms around Snape's neck.

Snape placed Harry on the bed and divested them of their clothes with a silent banishing spell.

Harry himself shivered. “Severus. Impatient?”

“ _Obviously_.” He lowered his head and stroked his tongue over one of the young wizard's nipples and smirked against the supple flesh as he heard a squeal.

“Severe-us,” he cried out his name.

“Harry, I do hope you've had the foresight to bring lubricant.”

Harry reached for his wand on the side table and, with a flick, whispered, “Accio Harry Potter's Chocolate Flavored Lube.”

Snape ducked his head lower as he dragged the bottom of his tongue down Harry's torso, where the tongue circled round his navel.

Harry grabbed the lube in his hand even as his muscles tensed, then relaxed before tensing again with each swipe of that tongue, each caress of those wandering hands.

Snape snatched the bottle from his hand. Flipped the cap open. Squeezed the water-based lubricant onto his fingers.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off Snape’s hands as he set the bottle down.

What he hadn't been expecting was for Snape to lift both of Harry's legs over his shoulders.

He let out a yelp. “Severus!” He flushed, feeling quite... _exposed_.

“There's no need to be embarrassed, Harry,” he smirked.

“Just wait until it’s _your_ turn.”

“I believe I shall look forward to it.” Lowering his head, he wrapped his lips around the head of Harry's cock and brushed his tongue along the frenulum.

Harry quivered, his body arched, his mouth parted on a moan of pleasure.

Snape set the bottle aside and, with the fingers of one hand, parted Harry's arse cheeks and then brought the lube-drenched fingers of his other hand to rub around the rim of the young wizard's arsehole.

Smoke exuded from his nostrils as his heart rate picked up. His tongue forked and lengthened as he took in another inch of Harry's cock. His tongue twined around the flesh before untangling when he heard the young wizard whimpering and almost sobbing.

He glanced up.

Harry had one hand in his hair, his face contorted in pleasure. His free hand was pinching and twisting one of his own nipples.

Snape hummed. “My Harry, you are a naughty elf, aren't you? Whatever would Santa say?”

Harry snorted. “Severus! Hurry up and bugger me.”

“Very well.”

“And don't bring Santa up again. Not when we're... you know.”

Amused, his brows lifted a moment before settling back. “Do I? You might need to spell it out.” As he spoke, one blunt finger pressed inside Harry.

“Owww,” Harry cried.

“Relax, Harry. Try to push out.”

Harry flushed.

Snape waited while Harry slowly relaxed and pressed out, allowing him to move his finger in up to the knuckle.

Harry grunted. At least Snape hadn't hurt him. Much. He'd felt a slight sting for a moment. And now he felt quite strange as his cheeks flushed. This feeling was far more intimate to him than anything they'd been up to previously.

He worried his lower lip when Snape's finger thrust in and out, twisting round one way and another inside him. Why did people like this, he wondered. It was rather uncomfortable. So much so that his cock had begun to wilt.

Until Snape moved one of his hands to wrap around his cock, giving it a few strokes.

He didn't notice when Snape's finger left his arse. Nor when that hand pumped his cock, then squeezed to keep him from coming and repeated the action.

“Ready, Harry?”

He lifted his hands and felt smooth scales down Snape's back with spines protruding from the vertebrae. Something a dinosaur of old would have had. Something dragons displayed.

That still didn't tell him what creature his mate was.

“Harry?”

He'd taken too long to answer. With a flushed face he murmured, “I'm ready, Severus.”

“Remember, Harry, relax and push out.”

When he felt the cock head against his hole, he held his breath. Realizing he wasn't relaxed enough, as just the slightest press of the man’s cock against his hole hurt, he exhaled and allowed his muscles to uncoil.

Wanting to feel _him_ , he thrust his arse down. They both cringed. 

“Harry. Did you read the book?”

“Yes.”

“The _whole_ book? Cover to cover?”

“I... might have skimmed.”

Snape shook his head. “Still a dunderhead, I see.”

“Hey!” He gave Snape a gentle smack on the shoulder.

He smirked down at him and spoke in Parseltongue. “ _Now listen carefully. Do not try to impale yourself on me. I am having difficulty not ramming into your sweet tight arse as it is. But if I do that, you might be injured._ ”

“Oh.”

“Indeed.”

Harry sighed and caressed Snape’s shoulders with his hands, his cock brushing against the older wizard's abdomen. The friction caused both their cocks to stand to attention once more. Ever so sensitive, particularly as neither had as yet found release.

He felt his lover’s cock slide into him. Centimeter by centimeter. Taking so long he covered his eyes with one arm with a groan of frustration.

It felt strange. He felt full, but remained unimpressed and wondering how _anyone_ got off on doing this.

But when he heard Snape's lusty growl, he shivered and lowered his arm. The look of bliss was a sight he'd love to see again and again and again. _Always_. Just for him.

The man shifted inside him and aimed in various directions as if seeking something out.

“Severus,” he was about to complain when he felt a jolt of pleasure and his body convulsed. “Bugger! What was that!?”

“I believe after... extensive searching I've found your prostate.”

“Oh. Well, can you do that again?”

“My pleasure, Harry.” He thrust at the same angle again and Harry convulsed again and moaned in pleasure.

Well, perhaps bottoming wasn't annoying after all. But they'd need to practice getting to the good stuff sooner without all the needless searching and uncomfortable shifting.

Snape continued his thrusts, and Harry cried out, his face flushed red as he came. _Before_ Severus.

Now that he'd come it felt rather uncomfortable, even painful, to have his prostate stimulated.

“Oh god... I came... I'm sorry.” He put his hands over his face as he felt Snape's still hard cock slip out of him.

“It was bound to happen to one of us. Virgins that we are. Or rather, _were_. And you being a youth, it seems only natural.”

His ears tingled. He lowered his hands, brushed his fingers through his lube-covered lower torso, and proceeded to take Snape's long, fat cock in hand.

Snape shuddered and panted in pleasure as the tempo of Harry's hand sped up on his cock. Up and down. Pump up. Pump down. Stoke faster and faster. And then even the older of the pair came undone, his seed shooting into the air and spattering on Harry's chest, his face and open mouth. Some appeared to have even got into his hair and on his lightning-bolt-shaped scar.

Snape moved Harry's legs down off his shoulders. He moved over them so that he could lie beside his lover and wrap an arm around him.

Harry smiled and kissed his cheek. “We should get cleaned up. Take a shower.”

“Later...,” he sighed as he fell asleep, food forgotten for the time being.

What neither expected was to be woken an hour and a half later as Harry thrashed beneath the covers.

Concerned, Snape with a gentle touch brushed his fingers against Harry's forehead. “Harry?”

Harry's eyes snapped open as he dragged in a breath as if he'd been struggling to breathe. He sat up and pressed his cheek against Snape's hand.

“Are you well, Harry?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Just a nightmare. I sometimes get them even now. Even though he's gone.”

“As do I, from time to time. PTSD will do that to one.”

“Hold me?”

“Always.”

It didn't help either of them when they turned to look into each other’s eyes while their cocks greeted each other, both men still without a stitch on beneath the covers.

Harry's perked up in interest at half mast.

Snape quirked a brow. “Someone is eager.”

With flushed cheeks he muttered, “Down boy.”

Snape chuckled, causing Harry to shiver.

“You really need to laugh more.”

“I have hardly had reason to laugh.”

“Still, that laugh is so sexy... makes me weak in the knees and bloody horny to boot.” To emphasize, he wiggled and brushed his cock against Snape's and felt the other wizard's cock lengthen. “Looks like someone’s ready to wake up and play.”

“Harry, our sexual organs are _not_ sentient.”

Harry chuckled, “I know. Just having a bit of fun.” He placed his hand on Snape's chest and brushed the palm of said hand over a dusky nipple, drawing a growl from the man.

He looked into the dark eyes and noted the pupils had turned to slits again.

Lifting his hands, he brushed his fingers through the long dark strands and with a slight tug, pulled Snape in for a soul-shaking kiss.

Snape rested his forehead against his, his breath warm against his lips. “If you continue in this vein, you'd best be prepared, because I won’t be able to hold back this time.”

“Don't care. _Want_.”

“What do you want, my Harry?”

“ _You_.”

He smirked. “How do you want me?”

“Everywhere. Buggering or not. But for now, your cock inside me!”

He hissed in Parseltongue with a flick of his forked tongue. “‘ _Twill be my pleasure, Harry_.”

Their hands explored on each other’s bodies, finding sensitive spots, ticklish spots, arousing spots.

When Snape's tongue teased at the tip of Harry's ear, a loud moan emitted from the young Holiday Elf while the reptilian creature that Severus Snape was turning out to be grew more and more frantic.

The sound, had they not been at the place alone and if it had not been so secluded in the wilderness, might well have attracted much undue attention as the pair of them rutted against one another.

Snape's hand made its way between them, down over Harry's cock, giving the younger man's bollocks a squeeze before letting go and trailing down beneath him. One finger circled Harry's still-loosened hole from their earlier foray into pleasures of a carnal nature.

Harry's fingertips dug into the scales along Snape's back. His body arched. “Severus!” he cried out.

He gave the youth’s bollocks another squeeze, a bit harder this time, yet still not enough to do any real damage.

Harry's lips twisted into a pout.

“It is not yet time to spill your seed. I want to be buried to the hilt inside your arse and fill you up with my _essence_.”

Harry's cheeks flushed and he chuckled. “Essence of Snape. Go on then.” He wiggled his arse and tried to position his opening on Severus's searching finger. But the bastard moved his hand away with a smirk.

“I think you're loosened enough from earlier to take my cock again.”

He gave it a moment’s thought and then nodded.

Grabbing Harry by his hips, Snape slowly pushed his cock inside his arse, while Harry held his shoulders in a near vice-like grip.

Harry, not wanting to be a passive bottom, tugged his lover's head closer to his and suckled on his earlobe. It might have been scaly now, but it was smooth rather than slimy. An interesting texture, and still tasted of flesh and salt of perspiration from what they'd done not more than a couple hours ago and now.

With his ear being afflicted with pleasure, Snape's thrust sped up, and Harry met him movement for movement, even if from time to time one or the other became jostled by the other.

Yet when the man found Harry's prostate again, they convulsed together.

Harry flushed as he felt a heated liquid filling his arse and the softening of his lover’s cock.

Snape, taking note that he hadn't felt his lower torso wet, moved a hand down and began pumping Harry's cock, his thumb stroking along the bottom of the head while his lover’s inner muscles squeezed his cock for every drop it was worth in that moment.

Harry's body arched into the dark-eyed wizard's hand and felt every muscle in his body turn to warm goo, or so it felt.

Snape growled as the last drop was coaxed from him, even as Harry's spunk splashed onto his lower torso and abdomen.

Pleasure soon turned to agony as a burning sensation and a tearing sound from behind alerted Severus that something was wrong. He could not move as he fell forward, hands holding him up either side of Harry Potter's head.

Harry stared up at him wide-eyed. Not into his eyes. But behind him.

“Whoa. Severus! You're bleeding. Are you okay?”

He growled in Parseltongue and a flick of his forked tongue, “ _No. This is akin to the Cruciatus, if not worse_.”

Harry slipped into the language of snakes, “ _But you've got wings. They erupted from your back. They're huge!_ ”

Had he not been in pain he might have found some humor in that. “ _I believe I know what I am_.”

“ _What_?”

“ _A Dragynool. Not fully a dragon._ ”

“ _I thought even in the Wizarding world they were a myth_.”

“ _They were. Or at least were extinct. Until now_.” Feeling dizzy, he shook his head.

Harry moved, careful not to hurt his lover, and let him rest upon his stomach. “Should I summon someone?”

“No. We cannot let this get out.”

“But you're hurt.”

“It is not unbearable, now that the brunt of it has come and gone. However, if you could, please retrieve from my small black bag a vial of Blood Replenisher.”

He nodded and went to get it. He'd simply keep a closer eye on Severus until he was better. He also grabbed a warm soapy cloth with warm soapy water in a little basin.

“I'm going to wash the blood from you while you take your potion.”

“Very well. I am sure even you can manage to wash someone up.”

Harry shook his head. They still had some way to go, but at least they were getting along better. Each of their trust issues were dissipating.

The Potions Master had partaken of the potion; half an hour later, Harry had gotten the blood off him. “While we're up, we should finish that pot roast dinner before heading to bed. After that, you need your strength and food is a good source of energy.”

“I will eat only if you will, Harry.”

“I will.” It seemed no matter what, people were always trying to make him eat more. Perhaps those were the ones who truly did care. Well, the ones who weren't blind as children could be. But he and his best friends were no longer children. Perhaps hadn't been in a truly long time. Sometimes he wondered if he himself had ever truly been a child, what with growing up with the Dursleys. Then he'd had a madman after him trying to off him for seven years of his life and now he was gone, gone, gone!

He went to retrieve their meal before Severus could ask him what he was thinking. Maybe Severus already knew, since he was a great Occlumens and Legilimens.

Snape smiled upon his return. “Dinner in bed, Harry?”

“Just this once. It's usually breakfast, but you need your rest after that.”

“Indeed.”

****

In the morning, Harry Flooed the Weasleys. “Mrs. Weasley?”

She blinked, “Harry! Where have you been? Everyone's quite worried, you know.”

“Away on holiday.”

“Alone?”

He shook his head and smiled. “No. With someone I care for deeply and am falling more and more in love with.”

“I'd love to meet them.”

He shook his head. “Sorry, not today. In the new year maybe. He's asleep right now. Had a bit of an _accident_ last night.”

Mrs. Weasley's cheeks flushed. Harry did not dissuade her from her thoughts; after all, it had happened during a rather intimate moment.

“I just wanted to drop these biscuits off.”

“Oh, Harry, thank you. And you've a tin for everyone... even... Fred.” Her eyes watered.

Harry placed his hand over his mouth. “I'm sorry!” And then he had an idea. He knew the best present the Weasleys could ever get for Christmas.

He had the other packages sent by owl. Good thing he'd rented a dozen owls for the day. They'd been there bright and early and eager to work. And he'd plenty of owl treats for them, too.

He'd sighed when he'd watched them leave from the bedroom window.

When they'd left, he turned to see Severus awake and watching him.

“Good morning, Severus.”

“It won’t be a _good_ morning till I've had my three cuppas.”

Taking that as a hint, he'd boiled the water and used fresh loose leaves.

The morning had been lovely, but sitting at the kitchen table near lunch time, he heard the footfall of one Severus Snape, who came up behind him.

Green eyes shot wide open when the arms came around him, for the briefest of moments, and he felt the man’s nose brush through his hair, and something softer.

Never would he have thought Severus Snape, of all people, would initiate a hug or kiss the top of his head.

“You _are_ in a good mood, aren't you, Severus.”

“I am in not in a bad mood.”

Harry chuckled. “Well, have a seat and eat these mince pies with me, won’t you?”

Without saying anything, Snape sat down, this time right next to him instead of across. Yet not quite touching.

Perhaps, in the days and weeks and months and years to pass, their intimacy and comfort with one another would grow more and more and more.

****

“Severus, I'm going back to the North Pole.”

He sat there in silence along with his lover as magic thrummed through his being. A spell spoken in Holiday Elf and Parseltongue brought the three Deathly Hallows to him. The Elder Wand from Dumbledore's tomb. The Resurrection Stone from the battlefield where Voldemort had, for the last and final time, been defeated. His father’s Invisibility Cloak from the trunk in his room.

“I'll return soon, Severus.”

“You're not going anywhere without me, Harry.” He stood and together they moved beneath the cloak, Severus's hands on Harry's waist.

He held the stone in one hand, the wand in the other and summoned to him the very spirit he sought. Fred Weasley.

The prankster appeared. “Whatcha want, Harry?”

“I want to know if you'd be willing to come back to the living. You'd have all your memories and be able to access them at a certain age, but you'd be a baby again. There's a body already.”

“A body? A baby? I don't really wish to be one. And my twin will be ages older than that body.”

“It would make your family happy. You must miss them as much as they miss you.”

“That's true, Harry. It just won’t be the same without George.”

Harry nodded. “It’s fine. It wasn't something I wished to force you to do.”

“I do want to live again. And I want to be in the Weasley family.” His eyes zeroed in on Harry's middle. “And if I'm a baby and I got to Hogwarts, should I still have magic, I can be there for your hatchlings.”

“What?”

He chuckled. “Twins are fun! Maybe triplets will be more so. Make sure my new body is delivered to my mum. Or George.”

Harry grinned. “Okay!” He watched as Fred vanished.

He turned around in Severus's arms and gazed up and waved a hand in front of wide unblinking eyes. “Severus?”

It took several more seconds before Snape shook his head and hugged Harry close to him. “We're going to be parents.”

“Yeah... I was hoping we could wait a little while and just be the two of us alone. But this is fine, too. If... you're okay with it?”

Severus leaned down and kissed his forehead. “I could not be happier that the man I love is gifting me with a family of my own.”

Harry flushed. “I love you, too, Severus.”

The pair stood there, stunned as they stared into each other’s eyes before walking together to the tree they'd found a passage in the other day.

Harry removed his cloak upon hearing the sudden cries of a baby.

They stopped when they saw a tall, thin man with green eyes and a messy mop of wavy black hair in a red suit holding a redheaded freckled baby.

He looked through his small, thin-framed round glasses. “Ah, Harry James Potter and Severus Snape.”

They tilted their heads.

“I was expecting you. As you see, I'm quite well now, and tomorrow I shall be an old man again and fill out. No one would expect to see a skinny Santa, you know.”

He offered the baby first to Severus Snape, who reluctantly took the child in his arms.

Harry stared at him and smiled. “I can't wait to see you holding our baby.”

“Babies, Potter. Babies.”

“Why are you reverting back to Potter now?”

“I think I shall call you that when you've forgotten important details.”

Harry muttered and then smiled to Santa Claus. “Thank you.”

He flung back his head and let out a hearty, jolly, “Ho ho ho! Now you lovebirds return home. The elves and I have a lot to do and so little time to do it in.”

Harry felt the need to ask, “I don't have to live here and help?”

“Only if you wish to. But Holiday Elves can also spread the holiday spirit wherever they live. Why do you think some houses are so gaudy and some people so friendly, wanting to give away _a lot_ of baked goods?”

Harry grinned, while Snape frowned and Fred waved his arms and drooled on the man's black robes.

They left the way they'd arrived, now with an extra body, small though it was, wrapped in a red and gold Gryffindor blanket. After all, Fred was, had been, and would no doubt always be a Gryffindor.

Harry did wonder if he'd be able to talk the others into rejoining the living this way. But for now, Fred was enough to put a smile on his face. Even if he were the only one who would ever agree, the fact was that he had gone a teeny tiny way to uplifting whatever had being weighing his heart down.

Severus asked, “Now, what are we to do with this... baby? We have nothing to take care of him with and I do not think transfiguring anything for a baby is all that safe, due to their wild and unpredictable magic. If he has any magic.”

Harry nodded. “We'll just have to join the Weasleys for Christmas Eve dinner, if they'll have us.”

“Are you sure you want me to go with you? They're liable to hex me. I did cut off the ear of one of their own.”

“They know whose side you were really on and that it was all a part of your cover. Besides, when we show up with this sweet little Fred, they'll be more than happy to welcome you into the family. They are my family, in a way, and therefore, you're part of it.”

He sighed, “A family member of the Weasleys. How _wonderful_.”

“Don't pout.”

“I. Do. Not. Pout.”

“Careful, don't drop Fred.”

Severus looked down at the baby. “He's fine. Drools too much, but he does not appear any the worse for wear.”

Harry shook his head and went into the other room to Floo call the Weasleys again.

Ron and Hermione stared at him.

Ron grinned. “Going to join us tonight, Harry?”

Hermione smiled, her hand held in Ron's. “We'd love to hear about your holiday and your mystery lover Mrs. Weasley mentioned earlier.”

Harry nodded. “If Ron's mum wants me to join and allows me to bring him as a guest.”

Mrs. Weasley walked into the room carrying a pot. “Of course you're welcome to dinner, Harry, as is your beau.”

“Brilliant. We'll Floo through soon. We come bearing a gift.”

He stepped back from the Floo, grabbed Floo powder and tossed it into the fire.

“The Weasley Burrow.”

Severus followed after him, still holding baby Fred, who continued to drool on the shoulder of his sleeve.

The entire room gasped when Professor Snape stepped into the room behind Harry.

Ron's eyes widened. “Snape!? Harry...”

Harry chuckled. “Don't worry, Ron, he's not here to take points. He's my mate, as determined by destiny.” His elf ears had remained; being a Holiday Elf, it seemed, had something to do with their not going away, due to it being the Eve of Christmas itself.

Hermione blinked. “Harry, your ears.”

He grinned. “I'm a Holiday Elf.”

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stared at him, flabbergasted.

When Hermione went to touch Harry's ears, Severus growled. All eyes turned to him.

Ron frowned. “Why's he growling?”

Snape frowned at him, his pupils slits again. “Because she was about to touch a very sensitive spot on my mate. _Only_ I may touch him _there_.”

Hermione stared at Snape. “I take it you're a Dragynool.”

Well, there went the kneazle out of that bag.

Harry looked around the room at everyone gathered. Arthur and Molly. Bill and Fleur. Charlie and Draco. Percy and Audrey. George and Angelina. Ron and Hermione. Ginny and Krum. Andromeda Tonks and Teddy. “Please don't tell anyone.”

They all promised in unison. “We won’t. This we swear.”

Harry and Severus relaxed, the younger of the pair smiling at them. “Don't let this slip, either, but in a year Severus and I are going to have triplets crying at all hours of the night.”

Snape closed his eyes at the imagery that brought up. But he did not regret what had brought them to that point. He'd love them and take care of them, with Harry.

Molly and Andromeda smiled. “Congratulations.”

Harry grinned at them and then waved at Teddy. Even though he was to have children of his own, Teddy would not be forgotten. He'd be there for him as Sirius had never really been able to be there for Harry.

Ron asked, “What about the Aurors?”

Harry blinked. “Well, I can still go into the program after they're born. And if not, I can always find some other career. Remember, Tonks had a baby, and she was an Auror.”

They all nodded, wearing solemn expressions.

Mrs. Weasley zeroed in on the bundle Snape held. “Whose baby is that?”

Harry and Severus exchanged glances.

Harry nodded his head and Snape stepped up to Molly and Arthur.

Snape spoke. “Due to strange circumstances and happenstance, we retrieved this gift, which clearly belongs to the Weasley family.”

Molly and Arthur wore puzzled expressions even as the redheaded baby was placed in Molly's arms.

Molly gasped. “Fred!” Her eyes misted. “A mother knows her baby _anywhere_. How...” 

Arthur moved in closer and brushed a finger lightly through the soft red tresses of the baby that, upon seeing his parents, smiled, giggled and waved his hands. “That's my little mischief maker.”

Harry shook his head. “We cannot reveal all the details, but Santa had a big role in managing this. I just had to talk to Fred's spirit first. He didn't take much convincing to come home to you.”

George swooped in and stared down at the baby. “I've missed you. I don't care if you're a baby, I'm just so happy to see you.”

The entire Weasley family huddled in toward the baby.

Draco, until then, had remained quiet. He smiled. Harry was surprised to see that instead of a smirk. “You did good, Potter. You did good.”

Hermione tilted her head to Harry. “You know, Ron and I are having our wedding tomorrow, if you two want to make it a double...”

Charlie said, “How about a triple?”

Draco's eyes widened.

Harry and Severus looked at each other.

Draco nodded to Charlie. Harry and Severus stepped toward each other, arms outstretched, took each other’s hands, and pulled each other into an embrace.

Hermione smiled. “Guess that's a yes.”

Molly rocked the baby in her arms. “Time to get out the cradle.”

Arthur smiled. “Once he starts Hogwarts... _again_ , maybe he'll finish this time, his brothers and sister will all have jobs of their own.”

She nodded. “Still, we can't spoil him rotten. We've also grandchildren to consider.”

Many faces in the room flushed at the mention of Weasley grandchildren. Fleur herself already held a baby in her arms, older than Fred, closer to the age of Harry's godson Teddy Lupin.

Hermione asked then, “So, Professor Snape was the one you were sending flowers and love letters to, Harry?”

Harry's eyes widened, as did Snape's. Both their cheeks flushed.

Harry murmured, “I hadn't told him yet. I was waiting for tomorrow.”

Ron shook his head and took hold of Hermione's hand again when Hermione placed a hand over her mouth.

“Oh, I'm sorry Harry.”

Snape smirked. “I, however, am not.” He pointed above Harry. “And you, Harry, invite chaos.” He lowered his head and whispered, “Let's move somewhere private so I can give you the kiss you deserve, my lovely Holiday Elf.”

Harry glanced around the room, gave Severus a nod and was whisked away to have his mouth ravished by his lover’s as they continued to learn more about how to kiss and turn each other on.

By the time they returned to the others, dinner was being served.

Never had their futures looked so bright until that Christmas holiday. And Christmas Day itself brought them even closer together as they prepared for their lives ahead and raised their glasses to give a cheer for the upcoming new year that was certain to see many a Weasley and a set of triplets: a Prince, a Snape and a Potter. And perhaps, just perhaps, many more family members in years to come as they lived in times of relative peace and happiness only disturbed by upsets that were easily forgiven and soothed away and lots and lots of make-up sex. And Harry Potter in the arms of his lover Severus Snape as he flew through the night on Hogwarts grounds with his Dragynool wings. And with a Holiday Elf around, the spirit found in the winter holidays was felt year ‘round. Some wondered if Severus Snape—at least, those who knew him to be a Dragynool such as the entire Weasley family, Minerva McGonagall, and eventually the school’s healer, Madam Poppy Pomfrey—would lay a clutch of eggs.

Maybe, just maybe, Harry was able to talk other spirits who'd died too young during the war into new lives, starting as babies.

And every night after they, Harry and Severus, tucked their little ones in and before they went to sleep, the Potions master and the Boy Who Lived turned to each other and said, “I love you,” and, “I love you, too.” _Always_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3673769.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1618714.html), or [Dreamwidth](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/921138.html).


End file.
